


Forever Mate

by Jakara12



Series: Centaur Au: 1 [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Based on Disney's 1940's Fantasia, Based on Disney's Fantasia: The Pastoral Symphony, Centaur AU, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Galra Keith (Voltron), M/M, Mating Rituals, Multi, Mythology - Freeform, Original Character(s), Polyamory, Racism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 12:03:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17980973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jakara12/pseuds/Jakara12
Summary: Spring, a time of renewal and the time for the young centaurs to find their forever mate. When a young stallion or gelding comes of age it is time for them to follow the longtime tradition to journey to the Grand Forest and stay there for three months to find their mate or leave soon after.Lance is a bit nervous about finding his mate and worries he might not find the happiness that his older siblings have. Not to mention that there were those who were simple-minded and could turn a 180 on him.Keith once lived a ranch before living with his adoptive brother and his mates and still struggles to understand the wild centaur traditions he was never taught back at the ranch. He didn't see the point of it but agrees to go to the forest to appease his brother doubting that there would anyone out there for him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short story that I decided to write in hopes of getting ideas for my other stories that I am having trouble updating. There may be a handful of chapters for this story and will be updated every few days. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy.

 

* * *

**Lance/Keith**

**_Based on Disney’s Fantasia: The Pastoral Symphony_ **

* * *

 

 

**_Ch.1_ **

**_Lance_ **

__

Lance winced and whined as his sister’s tugged at his hair and tail while his mother calmly brushed his liver chestnut coat. The young stallion took pride in his shiny coat, in fact, he liked to say that his coat was the envy of the whole herd by how it would catch the attention of both stallions and geldings alike. He was a looker and he wouldn’t deny it. But what he would deny is that he was beyond nervous which caused his body to tense making the usual easy-going grooming session a bit painful.

“Ye-ouch! Veronica!” Lance cried when his sister braid to harshly on his tail.

“Sorry sorry,” the woman says but lacking empathy “What’s got you so tense Lance? You love being groomed.”

“Yes, dear, what ails you so?” His mother added as she reaches up to her taller son.

Lance leans his body forward for her to reach his hair which she smiled gratefully. “Tense, I’m not tense.” But by the look of his second eldest sister who moved out their mother’s way to fill in the finishing touches to his tresses, he knew that if she didn’t believe him, then none of them believed him. “Okay okay, I’m nervous alright, I mean who wouldn’t be? Haha.”

It was the first day of spring and it was the day for Lance to find his forever mate. When a young centaur reaches the age of maturity it was then time for them to find their mate and start a family of their own. It has been such a way since the dawn of time.  All his siblings had found their mate, it may have taken a little longer for his older sister Victoria, but it happens. Not every centaur is given the opportunity to meet their forever mate on a

special day and his sister didn’t mind saying her meeting Axca was more unique than most. 

“Don’t worry too much about it dear,” His mother smiled. “You are not the first nor the last be a foal on new legs during this time of year. Why in fact, your father was just like you when I first met him.”

Lance sought comfort in the knowledge of his strong father being just as apprehensive as he is. Even so, Lance wasn’t too sure if he’s quite ready to take to big leap into adulthood. What would his mate look like? Would their personality change when they seal the deal? There were rare cases of mate’s being unstable and abusive. Once you are marked, you are marked till the day you die. 

His mother caressed his cheek “Everything will be alright Lance, I promise.”

Taking in a breath, the stallion nodded, knowing that his mother rarely ever broke her promises. Especially when it dealt with her young one’s futures.

“There, all finished!” 

Lance looked down into the pond and marveled at his appearance. His hair was decorated with a floral crown of Mariposa with hints of dew drops on the soft petals making them sparkle in the sunlight. His chest powdered with golden pollen making his sun-kissed skin more dazzling than before. Looking behind him, he sees that his tail had small braids with evergreen vines and colorful flowers tristing and twirling with ever swishing motion it made. As for his hooves and nails, they were buffed and polished to perfection.

“Oh wow, mom, guys,” Lance could feel tears forming in his eyes. “Thank you.”

His mother and sisters embraced him into a bone-crushing hug congratulating him on becoming a stallion, no longer a colt. 

There embrace is short lived when the sound of the gathering horn echoes through the plains. Building the last of his courage Lances races off towards the melody of the horn before waving his family farewell even if it is for three months. 

* * *

_**Keith** _

__

Keith scowled at his adopted brother and his two mates as they tried to attempt to at least clean him up for the gathering. He never really saw the point of it: the gather. Being raised on a ranch until several years ago Keith still struggled to understand the wild traditions of his adopted brother and other wild centaurs. 

 

“Please hold still Keith,” Curtis, his older brother Shiro’s second mate, pleaded as he struggled to pull the twigs out of the unruly stallion's tail.

 

The boy complied even if he didn’t want to be groomed. Adam, Shiro’s first mate, attempted to fix his hair to make it look more presentable but the untamed mullet of his refused to stay down despite his efforts. 

 

“Why do even have to go?” Keith grumbled with his arms crossed against his toned chest.

 

“Because it’s tradition,” Shiro said in a matter-a-fact tone as his he was explaining why the sky was blue.

 

“Well, it’s your tradition, not mi-AHH!” Before he could even finish the sentence, Keith is immediately soaked in cool spring water. He shook the water from his head to his tail accidentally whacking his brother-in-law in the face with his drenched tail. “Sorry Curt and really Shiro!”

 

“Look, I know you aren’t entirely accustomed to our ways of life here but I won’t be around forever to take care of you and neither can Adam or Curtis,” His brother eased gently to him.

 

It wasn’t like Keith didn’t know that he knew that his brothers won’t always be by his side, they had lives of their own and he was grateful for them taking him under their wing. Even so, Keith thought he didn’t need anyone else other than his brothers so he saw no point of finding a mate.

 

“Please Keith, do it for us,” Curtis pleaded as he smooths his hair. “Plus, who knows, you might find the one centaur for you.”

 

“Or two,” Adam added chuckling.

 

Keith stomps his right hooves against the ground before letting out a breath and nodded. “FIne, but for you.”

 

At the moment the sound of the gathering horn echoes in the wind, signaling that it was time for him to leave. It will be three agonizing months without his brother and his mates by his side but Keith knew that Shiro would drag him to the mating grounds himself if he hesitated to move an inch.

 

“Go on Keith, we’ll be waiting for your return,” Shiro said before pulling the smaller stallion into a tight hug. Adam and Curtis joined in wishing their little brother farewell before sending him on his way.

 

Keith raced towards the sound of the horn before reaching a hilltop and stopped to turn back to see his family watching him leave. With a final wave, the young stallion disappeared down the steep hill out of their sight.

 

Shiro felt a heavy ache in his chest once the young mustang left his sight. He had faith that Keith would do fine on his own but the younger stallion is not social and struggles to open up with strangers. He only hopes whoever becomes a perfect match for his brother will break him out his anti-social shell.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

_**Ch.2** _

**_Lance_ **

 

__

For three days the guide for the young stallions and geldings lead the small group of Lance’s herd to the riverbank. Across the bank was a grand forest of Altea, Lance had heard it was the place where the gathering had been hosted for generations and in some cases where a few foals had been born. It is said that if a foal were to be born in the grand forest they will be forever blessed with good fortune, or so what his great grandmother had told him. She had given birth to his father in the forest and he too believes that he was blessed for he found a beautiful mate and was given many children. Lance wasn’t sure if he believes in the superstition yet he hoped that he would found find a good mate and have a peaceful life together.

 

“There shall be a feast this evening so get well acquainted with your surroundings for this will be your home for the next three months and for some less,” announced the guide once they crossed the river.

 

Lance noticed that several more groups had crossed the river as well and were given the same instruction from their own guides. The stallion had noticed that there were was one group that stood out light a sore thumb from them all. They were either furry or had different shades of purples of skin and coats. Their eyes were bright yellow and had elf-like ears or fluffy cat/bat ears. He overheard a few centaurs scowl and scoff with disgust when they noticed them.

 

“Ugh, it’s the galra.”

 

“What are those savages doing here?”

 

Galra? Oh yes, Lance had heard of such a race. In the past, they were and still, are a dominant race right next to the Alteans. They are warriors and were strong. Centuries ago a few chiefs had invaded other herds and fought for control. That is until the leader, Zarkon, had ceased the bloodshed and called a truce with the leader of Altea promising never to repeat history again. There are those skeptical of the galrans word but none could oppose the kind and wise leader Alfor. Lance didn’t really see the harm of the galra coming to the gathering. People change and the past does not define the people how went even apart of the carnage, it just wasn’t fair to them.

 

“Lance? Hey, Lance!” The chestnut Paso Fino was brought from his thoughts when he heard the familiar voice rushing towards him.

 

He spun around just in time to see a large centaur barreling towards him before engulfing his thinner body in an embrace. “Hunk!” Lance smiled wrapping his arms around the other boy’s wide shoulders. Hunk was Brabant stallion with a coyote dun coat and thick body structure. His still was a bit darker than his own and had black hair and brown eyes. Although bulking, the centaur couldn’t harm a flower.

“It’s been so long how are you and your family?” Hunk asks pulling the smaller boy away in arm's length.

 

“Great actually, my older brother and his mate had two foals two seasons ago,” Lance informs. “How about you?”

 

“We’re fine, no foals so far but my older sister is trying, not as she needs any more but you know how some are,” Hunk chuckles earning a hearty laugh from his friend.

 

“You think Pidge will be here?” Lance asks as they walked further into the forest.

 

Hunk shook his head “No, she is a few years younger than us, by the time her chance comes we’ll be already settled down.”

 

Lance sigh discouraged at the news. He and Hunk meat Pidge years ago during migration season. The neighboring herds gather since winter gave opportunities for protection and gathering of food especially if the area for one herd is baren. Pidge and her family joined Lance’s herd along with Hunk’s and the three really hit it off. They went on wild adventures together albeit a few gotten them into some trouble with the leaders but they had fun either way. The young filly was smart and despite her size, she was quite the Spitfire. 

 

“I doubt she would have come even if she had the choice to anyways,” Lance sighs. 

 

“I know right? She would find a way to hide until the season is over with.”

 

Pidge didn’t really feel that finding a mate was necessary and that it was the only way to equally populate the herds and not imbreed with family members by accident. 

 

Lance and Hunk found a spot under the shade near a pond allowing for Lance to dip his front hooves into the cooling liquid. The journey was long and tedious. He had never ventured so far from home before and even if it was a few days from his homeland he knew that the guide must’ve used short cuts to shorten the distance because there were a few paths that were rough and made his hooves ache with each step they took. 

 

“Man am I starving,” Hunk moaned as he slumped onto his side.

 

“Yeah, but they did say there is to be a feast later so save up your energy for that bud,” Lance chortled.

 

His bulking friend loved to eat and even knew how to make the most disgusting of foods to taste edible during the winter season. The chestnut stallion knew that whoever gets stuck with Hunk will never have to worry about starving in the future. 

 

“I guess you’re right,” Hunk yawned setting a chain reaction in Lance to yawn as well.

 

Lance leaned his upper body across Hunk’s back which Hunk copied. With a soft goodnight, the two fell into a peaceful slumber allowing the intoning of birds to lure them sleep.

* * *

_**Keith** _

__

Keith’s group came in last, right behind the galra, and he felt utterly exhausted. For three days they raced through the vast plains to come to the grand forest and he silently rejoiced when he saw the river. Although his body was built for long distance, he still needed to rest but their guide said that since they were a day behind they were given short breaks. He did not understand why he had to be groomed when he was only going to be dirtied up anyways. Was in hopes of checking someone's eye while on the journey? Probably, but it was nothing but a waste.

 

The Mustang used the rest of his energy to leap over the river so he could find an unoccupied place to rest. Somewhere furthest away from the other centaurs. He only partly listened to their guides instructions for the evening before disappearing amongst the lushes trees. Tired and hungry Keith followed his nose to the source of water which was a pond surrounded by other centaurs who were resting. Taking a quick drink the stallion then walks deeper into the forest and found a cave hollow much to his liking and laid down to rest. But before sleep could overtake him the sound of hooves reached his ears.

 

A group of galra approached the cave only to stop seeing that it was being occupied.

The galra, are an interesting race since most all galrans were different. Be it have partly lizard ancestry or their long-distance cousins the cerivade family, they each unique appearances and had the blood of warriors running through their veins or for most, they were seen as murders. The leader of the group, oh so he supposed was the leader, stepped forward. 

 

“My apologies for disturbing your rest but would you mind if we camped nearby?” His voice was polished and stood out the most from his galran sisters who accompanied him. 

 

Keith did not know what to think of these galrans. His brother was harmed by their race years ago which lead him to lose his right arm in the fight. Although there was peace with the centaurs from Daibazal, there are those who went rogue and continued to attack other herds under the rule of Chief Sendak. Sendak tried to take Keith’s herd but as being the next in line to take over the herd someday, Shiro fought against him and won victoriously but at a cost of his arm. The Mustang wanted to send them off but when he noticed one of the galran’s, a pink galran, her back leg was raised inches off the ground and had a bruise shaped of a hoof. A larger female kept her companion balanced to prevent the smaller from putting any pressure on the leg.

 

Keith could only guess that the group tried to find a place to rest before but were chased away.

“Sure, I don’t care as long as you don’t bother my sleep.” The stallion shrugged.

 

The leader smiles before motioning his friends to rest a few feet away from Keith. The boy watched them cautiously before his eyes grew heavy. Lying on his back the stallion went to sleep no longer caring that a group of galra were nearby.

* * *

_**The Feast** _

* * *

 

 

_**Lance** _

Lance could see Hunk’s eyes bug out from his sockets at the sight of the mile-long tree carved table standing center of the grazing area. From fruits, meat and sweets along with drinks of milk and wine it was a dream come true to the larger stallion. Before Hunk or any other hungry soul could dash for the table two deer centaurs blow their horns as two figures entered the field. One was Galra while the other Altean. Alteans are a cross breed between elves and centaur and in rare cases pegasus and/or unicorns. They were creatures of magic unlike the common centaurs like Lance and Hunk. 

__

The two figures were no other than Chief Zarkon and Chief Alfor.

__

Everyone bowed at their presence before Chief Alfor allowed them to rise. “Welcome to my home of Altea, I hope you all had a well rest from your long journey here,” He began. “As you all know this is a time of renewal and a chance to find your forever mate. We were both in your hooves and know the anticipation to find your true mate but you must take it slow and not jump into love blindly for it will cause not you both grief for your true mate as well.”

__

“Yes,” Zarkon added in agreement “ and there will be a time when you won’t be able to find your mate but there is always next year so do not give up hope if you do not sense that they aren’t here. You have three months younglings, as chief Alfor said don’t jump into love blindly.”

__

Some did not seem to listen to the galra chief which made Lance scrunch up his nose in disgust. He hoped that his forever mates weren’t too blinded by race then the heart. Veronica’s mate was part galra and he learned to get to know the anti-social gelding before judging her. She had a rough life with being rejected from herd to herd so she didn’t trust easily as Lance’s herd did. He learned that she joined a small herd of halflings like herself with the help of Zarkon and his halfling son. Although he was Chief, Zarkon could not control the prejudice of the galra that pride themselves as a dominant race and saw halflings as weaknesses. So, Zarkon, his wife and their son made a safe haven for the halflings in hope of a better future for them. 

__

“Now, we’ll stop talking so you all can eat to your heart's content, oh but we will visit once every two weeks to see how you are doing. You may be away from your homeland but that doesn’t mean you can wreak havoc now that you aren’t under the watchful eye of your families.” With that being said the chief’s left the grazing field and once out of sight everyone rushed to the table.

__

Hunk and Lance gathered as much as they could before finding a place away from the others. Lance heard a few racial slurs from the other stallions and bad jokes from gossiping geldings. Both did not want to be in such a crowd. From the corner of his eye, he watched a few galra quickly take their food then disappear into the forest knowing that they were not welcomed. 

__

“Watch where you’re goin’ galra!” A centaur, drunk off of wine growls at a galra gelding with a hood over her eyes and a feline on her shoulder’s hissing at the offensive drunkard.

__

The gelding didn’t say a word but puts her hands up in apology before backing away only to bump into another gelding who busy flirting with a bulk stallion. “Hey!” The girl hissed raising a hoof to hit the other’s side.

__

“Okay, that’s it,” Lance growled shoving his food into Hunks arms before stomping over to them. “Hey you, I’ve been looking all over for ya!” He says with a smile.

__

“Hey, buddy we’re busy here,” The drunkard grumbled.

__

Lance leans close to the drunk centaur so that he could smell the floral scent of his skin and see the remaining pollen making his skin glow in the low lighting. He stares up at him with half lids and spreading his hands on his bare chest. Lance surpassed the urge to scrunch u his nose in disgust at the heavy musk of the stallion mixed with alcohol. Although the wine is sweet and smelt divine, mixed with this man’s breath was the complete opposite.

__

“Yes, but she is my friend and I know she didn’t mean to bump into you,” Lance purred. “Just leave her be, we are all tired and you handsome shouldn’t be drinking so heavily, we don’t want to start tomorrow off with scaring your mate away right?”

__

So entranced by the liver chestnut’s act the stallion had to take a minute to answer “Y-yeah, I guess so.”

__

Lance smiles brightly patting the larger man’s check before taking the galra’s hand and leading her away from him and the other gelding who was having trouble regaining her companion’s attention.

__

Hunk stamps his hoof in applause for his friend’s performance once they were far from the crowd. Lance bows dramatically “Thank you thank you.”

__

“Are you alright?” Hunk asks the gelding.

__

She nods which causes her hood to fall to her shoulder’s revealing that she had no eyes and had a reptilian-like appearance. Both were stunned at first but then understood why she had bumped into the drunkard in the first place. She was blind. 

__

“Do you have a name?” 

__

“Narti! There you are we were looking all over for you!” A large woman with cervidae features came barreling towards them before stopping just inches from Hunk.

__

“Oh, is this your friend?” Lance asked.

__

Narti nodded. “Great, at least you’re not alone.”

__

This sent relief to the small male knowing that a woman of such size could protect the latter. 

__

“And you are?” Said gelding demanded with her arms crossed and her eyes pouring into the smaller males.

__

“H-hunk and this is Lance,” Hunk stammered “Um, Narti here was being harassed by a few others for bumping into them so Lance intervened before it got ugly.”

__

“Is this true?”

__

Narti nodded.

__

Once convinced the gelding introduced herself as Zethrid and offered for the boys to eat with their group. Not minding the invite the two followed the women to their camping spot which was on the other side of the forest. Waiting for them were three others, one being a stallion and the others female. Like Zethid and Narti they were hybrids. Zethrid explained what had happened to their friend and the other’s had thanked them for aiding their blind friend.

__

“Thank you many Lance and Hunk,” Lotor, the leader of the group said bowing slightly to them “ Not many would go to great lengths in aiding a galran.”

__

Lance takes a bite into his apple “Galra or not it shouldn’t matter of what race you are. The guy could have severely injured her and the other girl clearing wasn’t going to hesitate to fight.”

__

They all ate merrily and talked about many things from what their homelands were like and how the journey to the grand forest was. Soon the moon hung high above the sky and everyone began to feel the weight of the day weighing them down. Lance tried to stand only to fall against his friend who was already asleep with a great smile on his face. 

“Can we rest here for the night with you guys?” Lance asks sluggishly.

__

“By all means please, you both are always welcomed to camp with us, Lance,” Smiled Lotor.

__

“Thank the gods,” Lance then slumps over Hunk’s body like earlier. 

__

He stretched the rest of his body out not paying attention when he felt a heavy weight fall over him causing him to grunt. He glares behind him to find another centaur glaring back. He had shoulder length raven hair, pale skin, a buckskin coat, and violet eyes. 

__

“Do you really have to be spread out like that!?” The stallion growled.

__

“Yes, because I’m tired and I didn’t know you were behind me,” Lance countered “Now get off me!”

__

The stallion huffed but relented. He scrambles off the boy and gathers up the rest of the food that he had dropped. He heads over towards a cave a few feet away “Next time pay attention to your surroundings, idiot.”

__

Lance bristles at the name calling and wanted to retort but didn’t have the energy to fight. He ached all over and didn’t want to bother the others who were already asleep. So, gets back to his comfortable position to lay across his best friend before muttering the word “jerk” and falls into a deep sleep.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Disney's 1940's Fantasia is what gave me inspiration for this centaur fanfic. I tried writing a Centaur Au before since there aren't many out there so watching The Pastoral Symphony made it easier for me to write.


End file.
